Come To A Party
by Femslash Fetale
Summary: Amethyst's dancing...it was so sexual. She was gyrating and undulating in a way that was downright pornographic. Watching her brought back memories of a time when they got along, a time when those hips would move for her... Pearlmethyst
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, all! This piece of Pearlmethyst is for my awesome mutual on tumblr, goopy-amethyst. This is post Reformed, so Amethyst is in her new outfit, but I decided to give them some party outfits, too. I'm not the best at describing clothes, though, so below are the links to the outfits I'm describing. Just remove the spaces and add periods/slashes where the word dot/slash is. Leave a review and check out my other stories. Happy reading!

polyvore dot com slash hip-hop_outfit_emily/set?id=32440249 Pearl outfit

pinterest dot com slash pin/464433780298639144/ Amethyst's outfit

 **Come To A Party**

"Don't wait up, P! See ya later."

"Wait a minute, Amethyst," Pearl called as the smaller Gem started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Pearl was standing in the kitchen, washing Steven's used dishes. The boy was spending the night with his father and Garnet was off somewhere, doing something.

Amethyst paused by the door. "I'm going to this aaawwwwwesome party. Hey…" She ran excitedly up to Pearl, spreading her arms out wide. "You should come with me!"

Pearl nearly dropped the plate she was washing. "C-come with you? To a...party?"

"Yeah, why not, it'll be fun! There'll be music and dancing and games and drinks." Amethyst gave a radiant smile. "Come to the party with me, Pearl." It was a genius idea! Ever since the 'No Home Boys incident', her and Pearl's relationship had been much better. It was almost like the way things used to be. A night out together would be all they needed to cement their renewed relationship.

"I can't, Amethyst. I have to finish these dishes. And then I have to clean the rest of the kitchen. And Steven's room needs a good sweeping." At this point she was mumbling to herself. "And I should really be here whenever Garnet gets back. She might need something. Then there's that hole in the ceili-."

"Ugh, Pearl, come _on_." She threw her head back in exasperation, letting her body slump. "Do you ever do anything except worry and work?"

Pearl dried her hands on the towel next to the sink, then folded her arms and looked away from Amethyst. "It's my worrying and working that keeps this team together and keeps _you_ and Steven alive."

Amethyst rolled her eyes. Normally she would've blown up at that comment, but not tonight. Tonight, she just wanted Pearl to come out and have fun with her. "When was the last time you had some fun?"

Pearl looked back at Amethyst with a smug expression, raising a finger. "I'll have you know that just yesterday Ste-."

"Fun that didn't involve Steven, or Garnet, or any Crystal Gems duties or any type of work."

"Uh..." Her finger and expression immediately dropped.

"Pearl." Amethyst looked up, staring directly into the taller Gem's eyes. "You deserve this. You deserve a break. Just come with me. You don't have to do anything you don't want, and if you don't like it we can leave."

Pearl took a few moments to consider. She had been working hard ever since...well...ever since Steven was born. And that was nearly ten years ago. She hadn't had a break that lasted more than the time it took Steven to use the bathroom since. She was always doing something. Maybe Amethyst had a point. Maybe she did deserve to have some fun.

 _Although_ , she thought. _I doubt Amethyst and I have the same idea of what fun is. But maybe..._ Pearl looked at the smaller Gem, a warm feeling spreading through her chest when she saw Amethyst's hopeful gaze. _She actually wants to spend time with me._ She sighed. "Okay," she finally said. "I'll come with you to your party."

"Yes!" Amethyst jumped up excitedly, wrapping her legs and arms around Pearl's torso in a hug. "I'll make sure you love it!"

Pearl blushed. This was the closest she'd been to Amethyst (outside of a fight) in a while. "Amethyst! Get off of me! I won't come if you're going to behave like a child!" She reached around and pulled apart the hands that were nestled comfortably in the small of her back.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Amethyst dropped down, standing on her own feet again. A slight blush of her own warmed her cheeks. "Okay, get changed so we can go!"

"Changed?" What was wrong with what she had on?

Amethyst rolled her eyes amusedly. "Oh, c'mon, P. You don't think you're going like _that_ , do you?"

Pearl looked down. She was wearing her usual outfit. _What's wrong with what I have on?_

Amethyst answered the taller Gem's unasked question. "Cmon, Pearl, you're going to have a good time! Not to get into a fight. Change into something...freer."

Pearl crossed her arms. "You haven't changed."

Amethyst's reply was quick. "I was going to change when I got there."

"You were not!"

"I totally was!" Amethyst was always amazed at how quickly Pearl could get under her skin. All it took was a single comment to light her skin on fire. Normally she would allow herself to be devoured by that fire, but not tonight. Tonight she was determined to have a good time with Pearl. She was determined for things to feel like they used to. She took a breath. "I'll change right now, okay? Will that make you stop complaining?"

Pearl was surprised for a moment. Usually Amethyst would be screaming at her by now. Why was she being so...amicable? "I suppose..."

"Okay, then." Amethyst closed her eyes, picturing the outfit she had seen in a magazine. Her body glowed for a moment, dimming once she finished the projection of her new clothes. She was now wearing a purple long sleeve, collarless shirt with large white letters that spelled 'WILD'. Grey denim shorts stopped right under her ass, accentuating her best...asset. On her head was a grey beanie and on her feet were purple sneakers. She spread her arms wide, cocking her hip out. "Ta da!"

Pearl bit her lip, her blush returning with a vengeance. "Amethyst, don't you think that outfit is a bit...revealing?"

The shorter Gen rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a prude, Pearl? It's just legs! Everyone's got 'em."

Pearl couldn't resist the opportunity to point out a discrepancy in her logic. "Well, not _everyone_ -."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just change already! We're gonna be late." Now Amethyst was starting to get impatient. Why was Pearl putting up such a fight? Did she really not want to spend time with her?

Pearl decided that they were wasting time. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind of all distractions. She pictures the outfit that she wanted, figuring it would be appropriate. When she opened her eyes, it was to Amethyst's disappointed expression.

"Awww, c'mon," she complained. "That's what you wore at the beach party!"

"And?" Was there something wrong with the light blue sundress?

"Don't you wanna, y'know, mix it up a bit? Try something new? Try not to look as boring as you are?"

Pearl clenched her fists in annoyance. Why was Amethyst always criticizing her personality? They both knew she wasn't as fun as the smaller Gem, so why did she have to keep pointing it out? "I am trying something new," she said through gritted teeth. "Sorry my outfit doesn't warn people of my recklessness." She sneered at Amethyst, giving a pointed and judgmental glance at the faded word on her shirt.

Amethyst felt her body tense almost involuntarily. Why was Pearl always nagging at her? They both knew she wasn't as perfect as the taller Gem, so why did she have to keep pointing it out? "Fine, whatever, let's just go." She spun around, stomping towards the door.

Pearl followed her, and together they walked in silence over the beach towards the boardwalk. Pearl held her hands behind her back and looked over at Amethyst. She actually looked...cute. The shirt was large, the sleeves reached past her hands, which made the purple Gem look even smaller than she was. The beanie on her head did nothing to contain the wild mess of whitish hair, instead just giving her an air of childishness, and not the type that annoyed her. Pearl's gaze moved down to the legs that were so rarely exposed. Pearl blushed slightly. _Amethyst really should cover up_ , she thought. _People might get...ideas_. Not that she was getting ideas...

"S-so," Pearl squeaked, her blush intensifying. "Where are we going, exactly?"

Amethyst shrugged, still looking straight ahead. "Some abandoned building or something. We'll know it when we see it."

Pearl faltered. "An _abandoned building_?! Amethyst, that can't be safe! Or legal!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. And the night hasn't even started... "Look, they've had parties there before and everything was fine. And plus, we break the law, like, everyday."

Pearl bit her lip in consideration. They _did_ break many human laws. They broke one each day that Steven wasn't enrolled in school. And if anything went wrong, they would be there to help the humans. "Alright," she acquiesced.

They walked in silence for a few moments until Amethyst ventured to say something. "Um, you, uh..." She blushed slightly, reaching up to scratch her head through her hat. "I don't think I told you the first time you wore it that you looked good, so, um, y'know." The smaller Gem looked at the ground, wishing that it would swallow her. "You look good."

Pearl mirrored Amethyst's blush, slightly surprised. _She thinks I look good?_ A small smile settled on her face. "Well, your outfit...suits you." _Suits you? Is that the best you can do?_ "That is, to say...you look...good. Too. As well." Pearl resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. _Why can't I ever say what I feel?_

Amethyst looked away, embarrassed for all of the wrong reasons. _She doesn't mean it..._

They arrived at the party, the loud beats causing the building to pulse slightly. Colored lighting was flashing randomly, giving everything an otherworldly hue. The party was in full swing. It was full of people, most of which Pearl had never seen in Beach City. The song playing had a primal and constant beat, and the humans in the middle of the room were writhing in a tangled cluster of sexual movements and sweat. Pearl could feel her disgust rising the longer she stared. Before she could voice her opinion, Amethyst grabbed her hand and pulled her inside with an excited "Let's turn this place _out_!"

Pearl allowed herself to be dragged inside, deciding that she would go through with this. It had been awhile since she and Amethyst had spent time together that didn't involves screaming or tears. This could be good for them. She looked down at Amethyst, smiling slightly at her excited expression. _I want this to be good for us._

Amethyst stopped them next to the drinks table, picking two beer bottles from the bucket of ice. She banged the caps on the edge of the table to open them and passed one to Pearl. "Here ya go."

Pearl looked at the beer in her hand in disgust, then at Amethyst, who was already halfway done with her own drink. There was no way she was drinking whatever foul smelling liquid was in the bottle. "So," she said, having to yell over the music. "What are we supposed to do at this... _party_?"

Amethyst shrugged. "Whatever you want? You can drink, or dance, or just chill and listen to the music." Amethyst shrugged. "I'm not gonna make you do anything."

 _That's...somewhat sweet._ Pearl thought that once they got here Amethyst would be insisting that she partake in some ridiculous activity. Pearl was glad that she wasn't. "What do you usually do?"

Amethyst shrugged again. "Dance. But I don't wan-." She cut herself off, hoping that Pearl wouldn't ask about her unfinished sentence.

But of course she did. "You don't want to what?"

Amethyst blushed. She thought about not answering, or covering up with a snarky comment, but she didn't want to. She wanted to get along with Pearl tonight. "I don't...wanna...I don't wanna leave you alone."

"Amethyst." Pearl felt a wave of warmth sweep through her body and settle in her chest. _She doesn't want to leave me alone..._ "That's so thoughtful. Thank you."

Amethyst crossed her arms and looked away, the different colored lights disguising her blush. "Whatever."

Pearl smiled affectionately. _Cute_...

They stood in silence against the wall by the drinks table for a while. Amethyst continued to drink, staying away from the hard liquor. She didn't want to be drunk in front of Pearl. Not only would it be embarrassing, the taller Gem would probably be angry with her, and she definitely didn't want that. She was actually enjoying the companionable silence they were sharing.

Pearl was of like mind on that note. It was nice not be fighting. She'd rather be not fighting at home, but as long as she wasn't expected to do anything, the party was fine. She appreciated Amethyst standing with her, but she could tell that the purple Gem would rather be dancing. Her hips were subtly swaying, head bobbing to the beat of whatever song was playing. But when one particular song came on, Amethyst practically burst out of her skin. She started towards the dancefloor before stopping abruptly, throwing a sheepish look back at the pale Gem. "Pearl?"

Pearl rolled her eyes affectionately. "Go on. I'll be fine."

"Just this one song, I promise!" And with that she was running towards the tangle of bodies in the middle of the room. The chorus was playing by the time she had managed to shoulder into the middle of the floor.

 _Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]_

 _Boots with the fur [With the fur]_

 _The whole club was lookin at her_

 _She hit the floor [She hit the floor]_

 _Next thing you know_

 _Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

 _I_ love _this song._ Amethyst got to work, dancing with her normal flair and abandon. As the song went on she could feel the eyes on her form. Some were watching with envy, some with admiration, but the majority of the gazes were born from desire. _That's right,_ she thought. _Watch me._

By the time the song ended Amethyst was breathing hard and smiling from ear to ear. She had started to walk off of the floor and back to the wall where she had left Pearl when a hand on her wrist stopped her. The purple Gem turned her head and suddenly found her gaze filled with cleavage. "Uhh…" She looked up. "Oh, hey, Jenny."

"Hey, Amethyst!" The twin smiled. "I had no idea you could dance like _that_ , girl! Where you been hidin' those moves?"

Amethyst shrugged, a cocky expression on her face. "Everybody can't handle the booty." She turned her back towards Jenny and bent down quickly, then slowly stood up, running her hands down her body. She turned around again, gesturing to all of the people who had stopped dancing to stare at her. "Y'see?"

The teenager laughed. " _Daaaaayum_ , girl, that thing is a weapon!"

Amethyst felt a hand on her shoulder, a new voice accompanying it. "Amethyst."

PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA

 _It's been a long time since I've blushed this hard._

But Pearl couldn't help it. Amethyst's dancing...it was so sexual. She was gyrating and undulating in a way that was downright _pornographic_. Watching her brought back memories of a time when they got along, a time when those hips would move for her...

 _And not for these_ humans.

They had no right to look at her the way they were. Their eyes caressed Amethyst's skin with greedy desire, as if they would ever have a chance with her. She was a goddess among mortals. As if she would ever allow one of them to lay a hand on her sk-.

 _One of them is_ touching _her!_

Jenny Pizza had grabbed Amethyst's wrist, and now they were talking. Pearl felt an unpleasantly warm feeling in the center of her chest. _What are they saying?_ She watched, jealousy burning inside of her as they smiled at each other. When Amethyst turned away she felt relieved. _Come back to me._ But instead of walking away, Amethyst bent at the waist, her bottom sticking straight up. Pearl nearly catapulted off of the wall, accidentally crushing the beer bottle in her grip.

 _What is she_ doing?!

Pearl paused before she made it to the pair. She had to make a statement and let people ( _Especially Jenny._ ) know that Amethyst was off limits. She smirked as a plan immediately formulated in her mind. She closed her eyes, quickly changing her outfit to something a bit more...eye catching. When she finally walked up behind the purple Gem, she was wearing a light blue tank top and extremely short grey shorts with blue and white sneakers. She laid her hand on Amethyst's shoulder and said her name.

When Amethyst turned around her eyes flew open in surprise and involuntary blush covered her face. Pearl revelled in the smaller Gem's burning gaze. "Amethyst," she called again.

Amethyst shook her head, coming out of her stupor. "Oh, uh, hey, P." She cleared her throat. "You, uh, you changed your clothes."

"Yes, I wanted to get into something more...comfortable." She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Amethyst's torso and placing her mouth by her ear. "Do you like it?"

Amethyst could only nod.

Pearl looked at Jenny over Amethyst's shoulder. Her expression had a clear message. _She's mine._ Jenny smiled and raised her hands in surrender. She winked at Pearl as she turned to walk away.

Pearl smiled triumphantly. "Hey Amethyst, why don't we go back to the Temple? Maybe we could... _dance_ together? Like we used to?"

Amethyst was shocked. They hadn't _danced_ in years. Not since Rose...

"Why?" She wanted to smack herself. Why was she questioning it?

"Because," the taller Gem said, blushing. "I don't like the way they're looking at you." Now that she was saying it aloud, she realized how immature and petty her feelings were.

"You're _jealous_!" Amethyst was positively tickled. Pearl was jealous because people were looking at her!

Pearl crossed her arms, flustered. "No I'm not!"

"You don't have to be jealous. You know why?"

"Why?"

Amethyst smirked. "They only get to watch." She grabbed Pearl's wrist and brought her slender hand to her ass. "You get to touch."

Pearl blushed hard, swallowing. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. "I...I do?"

"Yeah." Amethyst suddenly lost her confidence. It _had_ been awhile since they had done anything like that. _What if...she doesn't want me anymore?_ "I mean, like, if you wanna touch... If you don't, I get it, y'know? I mean, it's been awhile and everything so I gue-."

Amethyst was cut off by a pair of thin lips on her own. She had forgotten what it was like to kiss Pearl. She kissed like she danced, with finesse and skill and subtlety. Her lips were cool and her tongue was precise, stroking and probing in just the right way. Amethyst decided then and there that she wouldn't let a day go by without kissing the taller Gem.

Pearl was impressed by her own forwardness. She hadn't known what to say to interrupt Amethyst's rambling, so she decided to act instead. She felt the world fall away as soon as their lips connected. The party that was giving her a slight headache vanished, and all that existed was her and Amethyst. The purple Gem's thick lips fully covered her own, pressing against her with desire. She had missed the feeling of kissing Amethyst. The smaller Gem had no technique, just passion and a desire to please. Her tongue plunged inside of Pearl's mouth, swiping and swirling wildly, nearly overwhelming her with sensation. She decided then and there that she would make it a rule to engage in at least one kiss a day with Amethyst.

They eventually pulled away, gulping down unnecessary breaths. They were ignorant of the stares they were receiving, only focused on each other.

"So," Amethyst finally said. "How about that dance?"

Pearl smiled, leading the way towards the exit. "Oh, I'll give you a dance alright."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about how this chapter posted the first time. I have no idea what happened. Hopefully it should be alright now.

Amethyst fought the urge to fidget with her shirt as they walked up the stairs to the Temple. It was easy to lose herself in the moment at the party, surrounded by thumping bass and strobing lights. It was easy to be bold and place Pearl's hand on her body. It was easy to push her tongue into the taller Gem's mouth. It was easy to take what had once been hers. But now, in the calm and stillness of night, she was starting to feel...uncertain.

 _What's the matter with me_ , she thought. _I know I want this. So why..._

"Would you mind if we used my room?"

Amethyst looked up, startled out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I know my room is too messy for you."

Pearl blushed. "I don't mind all that much. It's just...I would like to be in my room for what I plan to do." She closed her eyes, feeling the tug in her gem that always occured when she opened her room. As the door opened, she turned, taking both of Amethyst's hands in her own. "Are you ready?"

Amethyst swallowed nervously, pushing her uneasiness aside. _I'm fine_ , she told herself. _I want this._ She nodded. "I'm ready for whatever you throw at me."

Pearl smirked. "That's the spirit." She walked backwards, not breaking eye contact with Amethyst as they stood on the water floor of her room. "Brace yourself."

Amethyst tilted her head. Brace herself for what?

There was darkness followed by a rush of cold, a cold that pierced deep into your being. It was the type of cold that forced you to believe that you had never felt heat, and that you never would again. Amethyst would have screamed if it didn't feel as though her jaw was frozen shut. She clenched her eyes closed, wishing for the peace of unconsciousness. She was so cold, so cold, _so_ -.

Warm.

There was a warmth flowing through her body, thawing her. It started at her lips, then spread through the rest of her body, pooling in the pit of her stomach. The warmth turned into a scorching heat and with an unneeded gasp, Amethyst opened her eyes. She looked up at Pearl, clinging to her slim hips. "W-whoa..."

Pearl looked sad. "Has it really been so long since I've invited you into my room? You used to be familiar with the feeling of jumping from one pool to the next..."

Amethyst felt a shudder pass through her body, the last few wisps of cold fading away. "D-don't worry, P. I'll get used to it again."

Pearl's expression brightened. "Yes, I plan for you to be in here _much_ more often." Her eyelids drooped, pining Amethyst with a heated gaze.

Amethyst felt warm again, but this time it was slightly uncomfortable. She coughed. "So, uh, dance?"

Pearl smiled. "Right." She waved a hand and a chair rose from the floor. "Sit down."

Amethyst did as she was told, swinging her legs when her feet didn't touch the ground. _Chairs are never short enough for me..._ She groaned when she saw Pearl pull her spear from her gem. "I thought this was a dance, not a sparring match."

Pearl smirked. "There are many uses for a weapon." The shaft extended until it was about eight feet. Pearl struck the down, wedging the blade firmly into the floor. Once she was sure that the pole could hold her weight, she faced Amethyst. "I hope you enjoy this." She grasped the pole, first with one hand, then with two, then back to one. This had seemed like a good idea at the party, but now that she was here and Amethyst was watching her with eager eyes, she was starting to have doubts. _What if I make a fool of myself?_

"Hey, P?"

Pearl glanced at Amethyst, a light blue blush tinging her cheeks. "Yes?"

Amethyst smiled reassuringly. "You'll do great."

Pearl smiled back. She took a deep breath, then started her dance.

Amethyst was positively amazed. Whenever Pearl danced it was always delicate, proper and classical. What she was doing now was still all of those things, but there was an undercurrent of pure _sex_. It was in every turn of the hips that were hugged by her sinful shorts. It was in her slender legs that were wrapped so securely around the pole. It was in her mouth every time she blew a coy kiss or licked her slightly swollen lips. But most of all, it was in her eyes. Her light blue seemed to have darkened to near indigo. No matter how she twisted and swung, her eyes always found Amethyst's again. Her gaze pierced the purple Gem to her core, trapping her in a spell of desire. By the time the older Gem finished her erotic routine in a split, Amethyst was ready to take her, bad feelings be damned.

Pearl rose, slowly walking towards the chair, her slim hips swaying tantalizingly. She sat on Amethyst's lap, straddling her. She leaned forward, bringing her mouth to the purple Gem's ear. "Did you like it," she whispered.

Amethyst found her hands automatically coming to rest on Pearl's waist. She nodded, her throat suddenly dry.

Pearl chuckled. "I'm glad. I think you'll like what comes next even more."

"Another dance," Amethyst croaked.

Pearl nodded. She leaned back, her hooded eyes once again making contact. "But I'll need a partner for this one." She brought her mouth forward, hovering a scant few centimeters away from Amethyst's. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Amethyst froze. _Did_ she want to have sex with Pearl? _What am I thinking_ , she berated herself. _Of course I do!_

Just as Pearl was beginning to lose her confidence, Amethyst surged forward, connecting their lips in a forceful kiss. She clutched Pearl's hips desperately, sweeping her tongue insidde of the taller Gem's mouth. She felt more than heard the moan that Pearl released, and it caused a pleasant shudder to pass through her. _That was so hot._ This _is so hot. This is_ good.

She felt Pearl start to rock against her quickly, and she found herself wondering how long it had been for Pearl. Amethyst indulged herself in trysts with humans a few times a year, but she knew for a fact that Pearl would never do that. Garnet was usually content with being her own relationship, so it was completely plausible that she hadn't slept with Pearl either. So that meant that Pearl had gone without pleasure for over a decade.

 _She deserves this_ , Amethyst convinced herself. _C'mon, don't be a punk. Just do it!_

She slowly ran her hand underneath Pearl's tank top, marveling at the feel of smooth, cool skin. She simply caressed the slender Gem's stomach, moving her hand slowly back and forth. Pearl's movements in her lap became more frantic, and her kisses were becoming sloppy and desperate.

Before Amethyst could motivate herself to mover her hands any higher or lower, Pearl pulled away. Her chest was heaving with unnecessary breaths, a dark blush staining her face. She waved her hand and a bed appeared beside their chair. She picked Amethyst up, her hands cupping the smaller Gem's generous ass. She carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. She ran her mouth and tongue over a purple neck, just the way Pearl remembered she liked it. When she felt and heard a moan rumble from that throat she decided that she would only allow herself one more minute of foreplay. _I need Amethyst_ now.

Amethyst squirmed on the bed, trying to enjoy the sensations that Pearl was giving her. But for some reason, what was going on just didn't feel... _right_. It wasn't wrong, nothing they did could ever be wrong. But something was missing. She found herself second guessing everything that she did, and criticizing everything that Pearl did. She was lapping at her neck in a way that would have driven her wild once upon a time, but not so much now. Now she much preferred that her ass be shown attention, but Pearl didn't know that.

Amethyst had a realization.

Pearl didn't know _her_. And s _she_ didn't know _Pearl._ Whether they wanted to admit it or not, they had changed during their years apart. The things that they knew weren't true anymore; at least not all of them. Amethyst had fucked strangers before, but Pearl was no ordinary stranger. She was someone that she had once known. Someone that she wanted to know again. But this wasn't the way she wanted to relearn everything that she loved so much about the taller Gem. "Pearl?"

Pearl, oblivious, continued to suck her neck. She tugged at Amethyst's shorts, too distracted to bother wit the button.

"Pearl," Amethyst said more firmly.

Pearl chuckled, picking her head up to husk in her ear. "It usually takes a little more than foreplay to get you to say my name. Have you gone soft on me, Amethyst?"

"Pearl, seriously." She sat up, pressing her hands against Pearl's shoulders. "I think...I wanna stop."

"Stop?" Pearl's look of confusion turned to one of heartbreak. Tears came to her eyes without her permission. She looked down. "I see."

Amethyst placed a tender finger underneath her chin, raising Pearl's gaze to meet her own. "No, I don't think you do." She took a deep breath. "Listen, P, it's not like I don't want to do this with you, because I do. I totally do! I've missed having sex with you. I dream about it at least once a week."

Pearl gave a watery chuckle. "Then why do you want to stop?"

Amethyst shrugged. "Because, it's like...it's been a long time, y'know? I feel like I don't know you as well as I used to." She scooted back until she was against the headboard. When Pearl moved to sit next to her she rested her head against the taller Gem's arm. "I used to know what you were thinkin' before you even thought it. Now I have no idea what's goin' on in the big bird brain o' yours." She blushed and looked away. "I wanna do this with you, honest. But...I wanna kinow you first. You understand?" When there was no answer Amethyst looked up to find Pearl staring at her, silent but constant tears running down her face. Amethyst reached towards her. "No, shit, wait! Pearl, don't cry. We can have sex, okay? I'm sorry, it was a stupid, just like all my other ideas. Look, we can do it." Amethyst grabbed the bottom of her shirt, but before she could pull it off Pearl grabbed her hands.

"You're right," she said in a broken whisper. "We're strangers. Oh, Amethyst." She placed Amethyst's hands on her waist, then wrapped her own arms around the smaller Gem's torso. "I am so _sorry_. I did this. I created this rift between us."

"Aw, c'mon, it's not all your falut. I haven't been easy to deal with either." She clutched Pearl close to her. "I'm sorry, too."

They stayed in each other's arms in silence for a few minutes until pearl, tears dried, spoke. "How do we fix this?"

Amethyst through for a moment. "Go back to basics."

Pearl looked down at her. "Basics?"

Amethyst slid down on the bed, settling in under the covers. "Hold me while I sleep? You used to do that a lot."

A soft smile came to Pearl's face, her gaze warming with memory. "I did, didn't I? Alright." She slid down behind Amethyst, curling around her small body. She slung one arm around her waist, laying it on top of Amethyst's, then brought her other hand up to take her hat off so that she could stroke the mane of wild hair.

As Amethyst felt herself drifitng off into the state of stasis that was her version of sleep, she managed to fight it long enough to say something. "I want...to know all of you...again..."

Pearl smiled fondly. She laid a lingering kiss on Amethyst's cheek and whispered, "You will."

"...then...I'll fuck you 'til you can't 'member your _name_."

"...go to sleep, Amethyst."


End file.
